Inazuma Eleven Go with girls!
by loulousexperiment
Summary: What if we added to our favorite soccer team some female players and another manager? Honestly, I would have never guessed that THIS would be the results.
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma eleven go…**

**With girls!?**

**Summary: **

What if we added to our favorite soccer team some female players and another manager? Honestly, I would have never guessed that THIS would be the results.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Inazuma elven go or its characters! (Well, no surprise there.)

I'm sure you've already guessed that there would be some oc's. The start f this fanfic is not so great but please bear with me. I promise it's start getting interesting near chapter 4.

Thanks for bearing all my blabbering.

Chapter one:

Will you join me?

Eva's POV:

Like at every practice, I was preparing the drinks for the boys while watching them play. Seeing them smile and having fun had always boost my moral. But today was different, there play was unusually gloomy, who was I kidding, the team itself was gloomy!

They were making more mistakes, their good team work had completely disappeared as well as their smiles. Some of them weren't practicing at all but just talking, huddled in a corner of the field and sometimes glaring at Shinsuke, Tenma, Shindou, Sangoku and Kirino, the only ones playing soccer.

As I took a step, wanting to tell a piece of my mind to that group of scaredy-cats, to tell them to take example on Tenma and the others, at least they weren't scared to fight for soccer. I felt a hand grabbing me by the sleeve. It was surprisingly the timid and discreet Akane. She looked at me with those big purple eyes and said using her tiny little voice:

"Don 't, they need time. Telling them brutally won't help."

I looked back at the isolated boys, I sighed and mumbled:

"You're probably right…"

When I turned back to face my classmate she wasn't listening to me anymore but taking picture of the boys playing. She was clicking nonstop, making me wonder how many pictures she had in that little thing. I continued watching her, trying to stop myself from sweat dropping anime style.

A few minutes later I noticed that Midori and Aoi had joined me and we were all staring, like three nutcase, at are friend.

Our trance was finally interrupted by the arrival of the coach.

He clapped his hands to get everybody's attention. Even though all our attention was already on him.

Why? Because that coach was one brave fool. Again why? He was the only man courageous/foolish enough to rebel against the five sector. Something no one in their sane mind would do. One of the reasons why the team was cut in two groups: Tenma and his group against the group of stubborn idiots (or how I like to call them "five sector's pets").

He stared at us for a few seconds, his serious eyes stopping on each one of us, and said:

"What's up?" followed by and enormous grin.

We all fell to the ground anime style.

Then the captain Shindou got up and asked the question that we were all begging to ask.

"Coach we heard that you were called in the principle's office. Can we know why? Was it about us disobeying the five sector's orders?"

The (still) grinning man answered with a relaxed tone:

"Nah, nothing important you need to know."

I had a hard time believing that. Especially with a scowling Tsurugi behind him.

"But I do have an announcement to make." His smile (finally) faded away and was replaced by a serious face.

Everybody looked nervous, glancing at each other, gulping or even shaking in fear, that's Hamani for you.

The coach straightened up, and continued his speech:

"I'm going to take down the fifth sector, I won't force you to join me. I don't mind what decision you settle on, I will be waiting for your decisions tomorrow on the field." And just like that he walked off.

Everybody was confuse about this including me. I am only a manager and I can't tell the boys what to do, but I wanted them to follow Coach Evans example! When I looked in the direction of the other managers I knew I wasn't the only one.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

I know, I know. it's short.

I really just followed the anime and didn't really introduce my new Oc but this chapter was more on showing you where the story would start in the anime.

sorry for the errors English is not exactly my mother language, i'm French. I hope you still enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I wanted to thank you for the reviews, I'm happy that you found my story interesting. I hope I won't deceive you in the next chapter if I do please tell me my errors. **

**Oh and if you're going to negatively review my story at least tell me why. **

**So thanks again!**

**I now have 4 great oc's on my waiting list ;P!**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own the inazuma eleven characters (even though I would love owning Kirino and Shindou, they are awesome!) nor do I own the oc's from other writers. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mark Evans was strolling down an empty street lightened by a dozen of identical lamp posts, he had just finished practice with the boys. He smiled at the thought of Tenma and Shinsuke still practicing when he was leaving.

Those boys were something, they reminded him of the old times when him, Jude, Axel and himself would stay out until dark practicing their play. Well more exactly, his friends watching him get pummeled by a swinging tire. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was near his destination.

He glanced right then left, before crossing a street. He stopped in front of a tall residential building, looked frew all the names and rang the bell beside "Yamazaki".

Mark counted 8 seconds before someone finally answered the bell. He immediately recognized the girly energetic voice coming out from the speaker. "Who is it?"

"It's Mark, we need to talk." A few seconds later the door unlocked and closed itself behind him.

...

A few hours later, We stood in a straight line next to the field, tension was obviously in the air while the coach asked which side we chose to fight for. I had answered that I was going to continue fighting for the real football. Shindou, Sangoku and Shinsuke answered the same. To my surprise Kirino-sempai joined us. We were now five against 11, piece of cake!

Kurama's group turned in our direction and Hamayi shouted the obvious:

"Hey guys, you're getting way over your heads, were talking about you five against the Five Sector, its mission impossible!"

"Actually, it's us six against the Five sector…" said a feminine voice coming from behind the coach. We all jumped in surprise and looked around us searching for the voice's owner. Mark stepped aside, and we were finally able to see him… huh… I mean her .

A girl, probably my age but a few inches shorter than me, was standing in front of us. Already regretting attracting everybody's attention.

She was playing nervously with the tip of her chocolate brown hair which was tied in a left sided braid, woven with snowflakes incrustations. Her bangs were swept from right to left just above her eyes (braid like Elsa's in Frozen). Her sky blue eyes were timidly staring at the ground.

The coach stepped up and declared: "This is Yamazaki Honoka, and she'll be playing with us during this match!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeh!?" The team and the managers exclaimed.

Don't get me wrong it was great having a new team mate, but…uh…well, now wasn't the time. Oh, well. It's not like we could change the coaches' mind. Might as well go with it.

"Great now we have one more player to fight against Five Sector!" I beamed, Kurama glared at me and turned back to the coach.

"Coach, are you sure? I mean she…she's a girl…" he complained.

In less than two seconds he was surrounded by Eva and Midori who had dark auras around them. The bluenette was in quite a life threatening situation.

Eva grabbed him by the collar and asked (more like scared the heck out of him)"What do you mean by she's a girl?"

Luckily Kirino came to his rescue and diplomatically explained

"What he meant was that she's a girl… that we know nothing about including her football skills." Shindou added "Now please girls put him down." Most of us were sweat dropping at the scene except Hayami, who was cowering in front of the two manager's dark expressions.

When the boy was finally back on the ground, every body's attention returned on the new girl and the coach.

"This subject is not discussable, now boys…and girl we have a match to play! Good luck!" After his "speech" the coach left us in our spot to go talk with Otonashi-san.

I was the first to walk up to the girl and greet her, everyone else was chatting in different groups still indecisive on what to do.

"You're name's Yamazaki, is that it?

"Yes, but you can just call me Honoka."

"Welcome to the team Honoka, I'm Tenma, I'm a middle fielder" I smiled at her, she smiled back and replied. "Glad to be part of this team, I'm a forward by the way." Shinsuke barged in their introduction and started asking many many questions.

"Wow, that's so cool. Do you have any super techniques? Do you go to Raimon, because I never saw you before? In which year are you? I'm in First year. Where did you learn how to play soccer...?"

"I…hum…well…" In the end, Honoka just got dizzy trying to answer him, he finally stopped when Shindou told us to take our places on the field, the coach informed us that Honoka was going to replace Kurama for the game.

* * *

**Yeah I know, bad ending and bad English but hey I'll get better in time. I'm sure my story is readable**

**So thanks for the oc's but well now i have at least six of them, so...hum... stop sending! The factory is closed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Don't have much to say except that I do not own Inazuma eleven and his characters nor Oc's created by others.**

**Sorry for future mistakes, I'm still learning! I would really like it if you'd share your opinion about this story.**

**So this is going to be my first time describing a match so well…yeah I won't describe too much about stuff happening in the anime, you can just watch the episodes or something…**

**Wish me good luck!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nice moves girl!**

**Eva's POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes…how dare he…that…that bastard!

Oops I must have said that last part out loud because most of the team and the managers were now staring at me(I usually didn't use that type of vocabulary).

But hey it was called for. That stupid traitor Tsurugi had just shot a goal in his own cages. Who wouldn't be angry? We were already disadvantaged with only half the team playing and now we had a betrayer in our ranks. This was really not our day.

"I was expecting him to stop us but I didn't think he would go this far." Shinsuke said loud in off for me to hear.

The match continued. It was Raimon turn to start, Honoka and Shindo were in front ready. Shindo was still frowning at Tsurugi mumbling under his breath. Many members of the team had noticed his behavior including the new girl next to him.

"Don't worry captain we'll win, I'm maybe new in this team but I'll give my all and I'm sure I'm not alone thinking that!" she grinned in his direction showing her support. Tenma who had also heard her pep talk could only agree with her by nodding his head, shouting:

"Yeah captain listen to Honoka she's right if we do are best we'll eventually win!" Shindo smiled back at the two optimistic pre-teens before refocussing on a strategic way to win this game.

The match finally restarted with a pass from Honoka to Shindo the latter sending it to Tenma. He manages to out run one of enemy players but the ball is stolen by the rival's team captain which by the way reminds me of a skunk (like you didn't notice…).

Skunk face, out of the blue, kicks the ball in Hamano's direction, weirdly it's a kick quite powerful and probably quite painful to receive and done so far from the goal…

But Honoka appears without warning stopping the kick with an even more powerful one. "Yeah you go girl! Show them how it's done" I yelled in her direction thumb up. She smiled back at me before turning around to try an offense. Unfortunately three players blocked her way and a fourth one took the ball. When she tried to take it back the boy "accidently" kicked the ball in her face.

We were all waiting for the jury to interfere but nothing happened. Tenma ran to check the poor girl. He reached out his hand for her to grab on and helped her to get up. After sharing a smile they went back to their positions.

The rest of the match was well…nasty. Everybody was hurt in some way and out of breath on the floor. Those cheats had used their tricks again on every Raimon player. Kirino had unfortunately sprained his ankle so he was now on the bench sitting next to us, poor guy I could read the disappointment on his face.

We were all desperate except maybe Tenma and Honoka, they were quite stubborn kids.

Oh, did I say that Tsurugi was now playing against our enemies which meant with us, but that idiot wasn't exactly a team player.

Actually he was now trying to attack by himself and by the look on Kirino's face it wasn't a good idea especially when two of the rival players had a keishin.

Four players surrounded him leaving him no way to escape.

"Tsurugi pass it to me!" Honoka at his left shouted. But he didn't do it. So he lost the ball to the enemy… all the five players playing seriously were blocked during one of the keishin user's attack. It was a desperate situation we were going to lose if they scored one more point. It was impossible to win 2-1.

And a miracle happen, Kurumada takes action, taking back the ball with dash train, after that everybody follows his example.

a few minutes later, Honoka gets the ball but is chased by the captain however she does something completely crazy and unexpected instead of shooting herself she passes the ball to Tsurugi. And he scores.

2-2

"Yeeeeees! They scored, they scored!" I cheered.

The match continued, a few minutes before the end we were again in possession of the ball. Shindo tried to shoot with fortissimo but it was stopped by the goal keeper's keishin. The ball bounced on its shell and ended up at Honoka's feet.

And she again surprised us all when a powerful aura started flowing out of her until it formed a beautiful keishin. It was a lady with flowing white hair and a blue sparkly dress. She was surrounded and illuminated by glowing snowflakes.

"The Snow Queen"

She launched the ball in the air which was now surrounded with a cold energy and kicked it.

"Ice shoot"

The ball sliced through the air freezing everything in its way. Defeating the enemy, it touches the net.

3-2

And the whistle signaling the end of the game was blown.

* * *

What did you think ?

Did you enjoy it even if it's short?

If yes, see you soon!

PS: i know... i know i completely erased Kurama from the match sorry he'll pay in the next one, pinky swear!

Sorry for te Kurama fans out there, please forgive me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your advices and hope you'll continue reading this Fanfic, I apologies for the slow updated chapters I have a lot of exams to study this year so not a lot of time for writing. But hey in a few days I'm on vacations that means more free time resulting in more chapters. **

** I'm kind of in a writer's block especially in romantic cute scenes between characters so if you want particular type of romantic scene tell me and I'll inform you if I can use it or not. (please do not specify the characters you want for the cute scenes).**

**Thanks in advance.**

**I apologies to Soccer Heart if her Oc seems a bit too shy, but I need it for the beginning of the story so again… sorry.**

**And I think most of you can predict the couple Tenma x Honoka. Sorry if there isn't a lot of romance in this chapter this couple will take some time.**

**I don't know about you but I think my chapters are improving, please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Go, Chrono Stone, Galaxy…**

**They belong to their rightful owners!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I hate/pity him

"Yummy!"

"May I have more please?"

"This is the most delicious food I have ever tasted!"

\- Told you so! Tenma answered to their exclamations.

He had invited his friends to celebrate the won match against the five sector. So now sitting around the living room's table eating with him Aki-nee's cooking were Aoi, his childhood friend, Shinsuke his new best friend and Honoka, why did he invite her? She had no clue…

Shinsuke and Tenma were filling their mouth with as many blue berry pies as they could. Even though half of it ended up stuck on their faces. The girls tried to ignore the two hungry boys next to them and kept complimenting Aki-nee. Aoi even asked her chocolate cake's recipe. A few minutes later the girls didn't hear the boy's gobbling noises in the back ground anymore. They had probably finally finished eating.

"So Honoka where are you from? I have never seen you here before." Honoka _in extremis_ refrained herself from spitting out her orange juice. Shinsuke's innocent question had surprised her. And on top of that everybody's gazes were now on her. She didn't do well when she was supposed to talk about herself. Everybody knew she was a timid girl especially when her cheeks started heating up and then her pretty face would end up looking like a tomato… well like now for example. Suddenly Honoka seemed really interested about her knees and she started playing with her fingers.

"Hum… well… I used to attend Hakuren…"

\- Wow, really!?

\- I heard that it was freezing cold there!

Everybody knows that their junior football team is super strong, it wouldn't surprise me if they succeeded entering the tournament. Have you met them? If you did are they as strong as the rumors say?

Shinsuke's enthusiasm was infectious because her shyness completely flew away when she saw them all smiling at her and a glint of curiosity in each of their eyes. She straitened herself back up on her chair and smiled back at everyone before continuing talking.

"Well actually I used to be a member of the football club, and yes my old team is really strong. I left just before their last qualifying match. "

\- Why did you leave? Tenma asked.

\- Oh…well it was a request from my coach Fubuki. One of his old team mates Mark Evans needed a forward in his team to fight against the Fifth sector. Fubuki-san and him shared the same goal so two rebelling teams in the tournament would be better than one. Unlike you we weren't in lack of players so he agreed.

\- And thank God he did or we wouldn't have won without your final shot! Your Keishin was really powerful Honoka!

\- And beautiful too! Aoi and Shinsuke exclaimed.

Tomato face was back. Honoka was still not used to people complimenting her playing. She was just glad to still be able to utter a word.

"If you think my playing is good you should see my best friend's play. He's the ace forward of Hakuren."

\- Well I can't wait to meet him.

Said an overly enthusiastic Tenma. They smiled at each other before changing topics. The evening quickly passed because Honoka was having so much fun. Aoi was the first to go home. She had to babysit her cousin tonight. Next was Shinsuke, his parents had called asking him to come back to do his homework. So the only people left were Tenma, Aki and Honoka. She helped to do the dishes and clean the table before going back home. Tenma had asked her if she preferred that he accompanied her home. But she refused saying that her place wasn't too far. She waved one last time at the smiling boy and the kind woman before heading home.

…_Milk, check_

_Eggs check_

_Flower check_

_Potatoes check_

"Done!"

Eva was actually leaving the supermarket, groceries in hand. Glad that her errands of the day were finally over. Being the eldest in a family of five kids wasn't easy. She took the same path as she usually did. She stopped once and a while to say hello to some towns people or just to read some colorful posters which looked interesting. Especially one about the junior football tournament, in her opinion the poster looked more like a military recruitment poster than anything else. She quickly got bored of watching it and continued her walk home. But something surprised her making her stop brusquely in the middle of the street. Well more exactly someone she really didn't expected seeing entering the town's hospital.

_What's Tsurugi doing here, is someone in his entourage hurt? Wait why am I feeling bad for him? Don't forget Eva, he's a selfish prat! But what if it's serious? What if one of Tsurugi's friend is in a coma or a life or death situation? Argh! Don't start feeling compassion for him! HE didn't feel any compassion to the team when he was beating them up a few weeks ago…_

While this inner battle was happening in Eva's mind, she didn't notice that she had unconsciously followed Tsurugi and entered the public Hospital. She was now in a corridor a few meters from the room where the blue haired boy was. Before someone noticed her and asked her questions, she hid behind the room's door being careful not to be seen.

_Oh my Gosh, if someone catches me especially Tsurugi, I'm so dead. _

But that didn't stop her from listening on the conversation between Tsurugi and another person probably a few years older. Hey you can't blame her for being curious, okay a bit too curious…

So if she understood everything right, Tsurugi had an older brother who couldn't walk anymore and play soccer after an accident. And after a few peeks from behind the door and the sight of Tsurugi's face, Eva could easily see that the tall first year player felt bad and maybe even guilty. But the most confusing thing was Tsurugi's big brother didn't seem informed that his little brother's objective was to destroy his team… and he was encouraging him to win the next game. Weird.

Man it was hard to hate Tsurugi after hearing that.

She looked at the time, and noticed that it was almost six pm, she should hurry up and her mother would need the ingredients to prepare dinner for tonight. So silently she left her hiding spot and headed to the exit. But unfortunately for her, Tsurugi had chosen that precise moment to leave.

He had easily recognized her and was now walking towards her a scowl on his face. He looked down at her and said in a threatening tone:

-You! What are you doing here?

_Oh this is bad. This is really bad._

_I'm too young to die!_

**So is that a good in off chapter for you? I'm on vacation, Yeah, even though I have a lot of homework and an exam waiting for me after the holidays (HDA, a French student's worse nightmare). I will have more time to write my two stories! **

**See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So here is my fanfic's new chapter! And guys I still need some romantic scenes!**

**So just to inform all of you, my OC Luna Grey will do her first appearance here. She'll replace Teikoku's captain Mikado.**

**Oh yeah I'm sure you noticed that I don't use x's POV anymore.**

**I'll stick to this kind of writing from now on, it's easier for me.**

**So please if you liked it review, follow, favorite!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Too Noisy **

"You called, Sir?"

\- We were informed of our future adverse team in the next match.

The man who just spoke was Teikoku's famous coach Kido known for his game making and strategies. His gaze was fixed on Teikoku's captain and youngest and only girl on the team. Luna Grey.

"Who Sir?"

\- Raimon. He said with a sinister smirk on.

Luna's facial expression didn't change. Always the same indifference and calmness.

"I will go inform the others." She said before starting to turn around and face the door.

"One more thing Grey." She stopped but didn't bother to turn around. She had learned in her long road to become Teikoku's captain that people higher in the hierarchy than you didn't like locking eyes with lower than them. She turned her head on the side, proving to the coach that she was listening.

"Yes Sir?"

\- We have orders from the Fifth sector… they want us to destroy them.

Luna was thankful that she was facing away from the adult, he couldn't see the shocked face replacing her usual one.

"Will you be able to do it Grey? Said the smirking man in a challenging way."

\- Of course Sir, good day.

She said in the calmest and neutral way possible and exited the dark room.

Today was the big day.

Today was demi-finals against Teikoku. Everybody was nervous, especially with their secret weapon not finished. And of course like Eva had predicted, Tsurugi didn't come. Figures. She still remembered their fight which probably had been heard by everybody in the hospital.

…

"_You! What are you doing here?!"_

_She turned around to face him and answered in a small nervous voice._

"_Well… hum I'm here because… my brother broke his leg so I came to visit him…"_

_\- You're a really bad liar. He said with a blank expression. Eva started getting angry and said in little louder voice._

"_Hey! Just so you know I'm very good at lying!"_

_\- You just lied there. He said in the same blank face. That was it, now Eva was really angry. _

"_So Miss Manager answer the truth or else." Now he was threatening her. Idiot. She was quite stubborn when she wanted to._

"_Or else what? You'll drag me to the nearest soccer stadium, and start shooting balls in the cages… I'm so scared!" And just for the fun of making him mad she started playing the role of a scared little girl._

_And of course it worked, the boy wasn't used to people answering him like she was doing. And it really pissed him off. So when he spoke the next words his level of voice increased._

"_You're not supposed to be here Hill. I'm sure you're just here to spy on me and then go report everything to those idiots from Raimon!"_

_\- I'm not a filthy spy like you nor am I lying to my beloved brother just because I'm ashamed of what I'm doing!_

_\- Don't say things you don't comprehend Hill! You couldn't understand! I'm only here to destroy those stupid Raimons._

_\- You are one of those stupid Raimons Tsurugi. You helped us last time why did you so quickly changed your mind._

_\- That's none of your business Miss Manager._

_\- Actually it is! As a manager my responsibility is the well-being of the team. And you're interfering!_

_\- Just leave me alone! Get out!_

_\- You're impossible, Tsurugi Kyousuke!_

_And she ran out of the hospital, knuckles clenched. _

…

She felt bad about it. Oh, not about her words towards Tsurugi, he so deserved it. But the loudness of their fight in the corridors must have woken up the poor neighboring patients.

"Earth to Eva!" she was startled by this unexpected yell. She was able to stop herself just in time from falling off the bench. Aoi was the one who had done the honor of waking her up from her daydreaming. Eva's confused gaze met with the younger girl's concerned one.

"Eva-sempai are you okay? You've been staring into space for a while now. Something's wrong?

\- Oh! No nothing's wrong! I was … just thinking.

\- That's good. She said with her cute smile back on her lips

Midori joined the girls and turn towards Eva. And asked her:

"Hey, we didn't bring in off towels for the boys. If I'm not mistaking there should be some more in the main room. Could you go get it please while we help loading the bus?"

\- Of course, no problem.

And she headed towards the soccer building.

* * *

**So this chapter is a bit confusing but don't worry the next one will be published quickly.**

**If you liked the last chapters review, follow, favorite and continue reading this fanfic please!**

**So I have a question for the people who will continue reading this.**

**In the future chapters concerning my OC Luna Grey, would you prefer she becomes prank friend with Karya or I erase completely Karya from this fanfic to leave more room for the OC. Review your answer please !**


	6. Chapter 6

**So if you like it please review or/and follow or/and continue reading this Fanfic. If you don't like it please tell me why in a CONSTRUCTIVE and HELPFUL review. Thanks in advance.**

**And for those of you who already did it thanks a lot for your reviews follows and favorites!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, nor other's OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Mark, this match is impossible to win without it! What are we going to do?"

Asked a really frustrated and freaked out Haruna, who could blame her? Raimon's next match was against her brother's team which was one of the strongest junior soccer team in Japan. And their only way of passing Teikoku's thick defense wasn't ready yet. Because of a certain missing forward.

Next to her stood a calmer and more positive Mark Evans. His usual grin glued on his lips and sparkling brown eyes watching through the soccer building's window his team climbing in the bus parked outside.

After finally noticing his lack of seriousness, she took in a big breath before yelling:

"Mark, this is serious! Pay attention!" Raimon's coach jumped startled. After calming down he turned around and asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh sorry I wasn't listening… What were you saying Haruna?"

\- You're unbelievable! Stated an exasperated Haruna.

But the only answer she received was a lost and confused expression on the young man's face. Which exasperated her even more.

"I was asking you what you were going to do about Teikoku's thick defense."

\- Oh, that…

\- Maybe Honoka, Shindo or Kurama would be able to do the kick?" She asked a tint of hope in her voice. But it was quickly destroyed by the coach's answer.

"No, impossible. Kurama and Honoka are both talented forwards however their style of play focuses too much on speed and agility. Shindo has a decent kick but he's still a midfielder. Their kicks aren't powerful enough."

\- So are only hope is…

\- Yep, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

\- But we haven't heard of him since our last match! We have no idea where to find him. And the principal forbids me from looking in his confidential information in the school's files!

Evans crossed his arms, looking down, seemingly in thought.

"You're right Haruna this is quite a hopeless situation." The two adults shared a few minutes of silence. Trying to find a solution. But what they didn't know was that a nosey manager was listening on their conversation behind one of the green sofas. The girl had surprised their conversation while searching for spare towels and had succeeded in discreetly entering the room and hiding without being noticed.

_Why do I always end up in these situations? _

_Because Eva you're too curious for your own good! _

_Well I would prefer just calling it bad luck. _

_Don't forget "Curiosity killed the cat…"_

_Oh, shut it, Inner Eva…_

Wait a minute, she was the only person in the soccer club who knew Tsurugi's where about. If only she could tell the coach or the team… no that wouldn't be possible. The bus will probably leave in a few minutes and the match was supposed to start in about one hour. They haven't enough time! She had no choice. Taking advantage of the adults' inattention, Eva exited the main building and ran as fast as she could to the gates.

A few minutes after she had left the room, the two young adults stared through the window more precisely the silhouette of a young girl running towards the school's gates.

"You knew she was there too, right?" asked a curious Haruna.

\- Yep. Let's go join the others, we don't want to be late to our next match!

And together they walked out of the room.

* * *

**I know its super short but my days are filled with homework and studies. And it's been staying in my docs untouched because I didn't have time to continue it and I wanted to publish SOMETHING! So yeah sorry.**

**So again (just to annoy you) if you liked it so far please a review a follow or a favorite always lifts my spirit! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness of my last chapter, I was kind of desperate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven's characters nor other's OCs!**

**Please tell me what you think, good and positive, I accept both! Oh and if you're going to continue reading this chapter, please could you answer this question?**

**Would you prefer in later chapters my OC Luna becoming Karya's accomplice or just her completely replacing him in this fanfic? I need your opinion. Please.**

**Enjoy reading this chapter. I apologize if my writing style is not fluid/fluent enough I'm working on it! Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**We need you**

"Why, Kyousuke?" asked a confused Yuichi to his little brother. The latter had decided to visit his hospitalized older brother but was now regretting it. "Why what?" playing the ignorant always worked in these situations. Well unfortunately for him not this time. "Why aren't you on that field with your team mates?" Yuichi replied. Kyousuke chose not to answer, seeing his brother's confused and disappointed expression would be enough to make him crack. So the white floor was his only solution.

"Kyousuke… answer me please." But again the room was silent.

However it was quickly interrupted by the TV. The screen showed Raimon's arrival and the commentator's loud voice was introducing the team. "_I can't believe it, Raimon's team is here and they will be playing with only 11 players and no replacements, is it over confidence or just desperate?" _

"Why aren't you there, they need your help."

Even if Kyousuke hated it, he finally chose to lie, anything was better than the truth. "They don't need me to win. Don't worry." his gaze down. "Still…" the older one started but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Kyousuke brusquely stood up and annoyed by his brother's question exclaimed "Yuichi leave it! It's not worth it!" But unfortunately for him he had a glimpse of Yuichi's sad and concerned expression, big mistake, guilt started taking over. He had to get out of this room, away from his brother, these questions and these lies. Far from his brother's motionless legs and broken dreams. So he said one last lie "I'm really thirsty, I'll go buy a drink. Be back in a minute." And headed to the door.

But that's when Eva chose to barge in the little room, startling the two brothers. Especially the younger one. He stayed there mouth wide open staring at the red faced girl in front of him. She looked like she had just ran fifty miles which was probably the case. Trying to catch her breath, leaning on her knees. But the few words she was able to utter were the most shocking.

"The team… Ultimate Thunder… they need… you…"

_ "H__ere comes the famous Teikoku team, who will play against Raimon's soccer team last year's finalist. I will be the commentator of today's match. Only a few minutes until the first whistle signaling the match's beginning!_" said the overly excited man behind the mike. The whole team was doing stretches and talking to the coach, all anxious. Everybody was worried about the upcoming match. Well almost everybody.

The three managers were more focused on their friend's absence. The coach had informed everybody that Eva Hill had had a last minute change of plan. And would join us later in the game. That didn't reassure the girls, not at all. Sadly they couldn't do anything about it. They had tried to call her but to no avail. She didn't answer her sell for some reason. So they just continued distributing water bottles and towels, encouraging the boys with fake smiles and improvised pep talks.

In a corner, a group of boys were talking about their future tactics. However they stopped talking to see Teikoku's team entering, their eyes landed on the person wearing Teikoku's captain's band. Surprise was the best way to describe the emotion on their faces. Teikoku, one of the most feared soccer team in the country had for captain a girl probably near Aoi's age. Even though none of the guys would admit it, which was understandable, she was the enemy. They all could see that she could be qualified as cute almost beautiful. Blond platinum hair with bangs falling near her forehead, and to add it all up, blue electric eyes.

Surrounding her were tall athletic and well-built boys. Confusing even more the boys on her position as captain. But none of them questioned it, out loud at least. Especially Kurama. With Honoka as one of their best forwards, they weren't in the right to underestimate this girl. Her cold expression and her confident mood told them everything.

A few second before the start, Coach Evans told them to regain their places. When everybody was in position, the whistle was blown.

The match started.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the game, in a hospital room stood three figures. One lying in bed confused by the recent events, another standing near the door taking a break after running numerous blocks, and the last one shocked and angry at the second one. Leading to him suddenly capturing her arm and dragging her out in the courtyard far away from his brother's earshot.

Tsurugi was annoyed, no he was angry, no actually he was mad, really mad. How dare she come back after he explicitly explained to her that she shouldn't.

"Hey, hey Tsurugi you're hurting me." He pretended not hearing her and continued dragging her until finally reaching the middle of the miniature park. He waited until she stopped struggling before letting go. He rolled his eyes when lifted up her sleeves to check for any marks.

_I didn't hold her arm THAT tight! She's just being dramatic. _

When she was finally finished with her inspection, she turned to him with a look saying she was waiting for his explanations. That pissed him even more. Without even taking the time to calm down he yelled at her. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Now Eva too was mad, the fact that she didn't like being addressed by him in that tone of voice hadn't yet entered his thick head. "Hey! Don't do you're mister cranky pants with me. I just ran I don't know how many miles to tell you that we need you! It really hurts my self-esteem to admit it to an idiot like you!" Tsurugi sweat dropped inertly at her words. "You're not really good in asking people help." "Yep, because I never need to." She replied in a proud manner. "Except now." That was enough to completely deflate her pride.

"We need your help, you're the only one able to do the Ultimate Thunder's last kick…" but he didn't let her finish. "I won't do It." she tried to argue but again he didn't let her "My goal is to destroy your team, I won't do It." but she wasn't going to give up now, it wasn't her type. "Tsurugi, stop playing that stupid Seed act with me, I saw you last time. You played to win and I was able to see it." "See what?" "Your love for soccer."

Tsurugi was stunned by her words. But he quickly regain his thoughts and glared at her. "You were imagining things, and even if I did love soccer, my goal is still ruining their chances in the tournament!" she could see that he was at his limit of keeping his cool. But that didn't stop her from continuing. So she grabbed his shoulders and looked at him right in the eyes. Hoping it would be enough to make him cave in.

"Why Tsurugi? Why would you go out of your way to crush something you love?" and with that he gave up every ounce of calmness in him yelled at her but also at himself. "BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! IF I DON'T YUICHI WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK OR RUN OR PLAY FOOTBALL!" suddenly realization came to Eva. "You're doing this for your brother…"

Tsurugi realized had done a big mistake but couldn't stop himself when he continued in a lower voice. "In exchange of me working for them and spying on you and your friends, they pay my brother's medical treatment…" his gaze had instantly directed itself on the floor. Eva chose not to stay silent processing what he had just said. She probably had went too far this time. Angering the blue haired in front of her wasn't an easy thing to do.

"How could you…" those words weren't hers, neither from the boy in front of her. Both sharing the same thoughts turned around towards the voice's direction. And their eyes widened when they saw the owner. Yuichi was sitting in a wheelchair a few meters away. A look of complete sadness disappointment and anger in Kyousuke's direction.

"How could you Kyousuke! You betrayed the soccer that we loved!" rolling the wheelchair to us, he took off the sheet covering his legs making Kyousuke look away. "Look at them, I said look at them! I never asked you to help me Kyousuke! I never asked your help! You betrayed our soccer and I won't forgive you for that!" the younger one tried to say something but Yuichi didn't want to hear it "GO and don't come back!" at the sight of his big brother's tears, he chose to leave. Eva not knowing what to do else, followed him out of the hospital.

They both stopped when they reached the entrance. Tsurugi was staring in space in thought. Eva chose to try waking him up "Tsurugi…" thinking he would take out his anger on her but instead he grabbed her hand and started running. "What are you doing? Slow down idiot, you're going to end up ripping off my hand!" she could have sworn she saw him rolling his eyes of exasperation. "I thought you WANTED me to help your friends?!" it took a few minutes before she finally understood what he meant. "Oh… Thanks". So they both continued running, both hopping they will arrive in time.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope so! Sorry if some of you think Tsurugi was a bit OOC. I think he proved that he could get really mad during the match against Mannousaka. When he got angry because of their captain's way of play. So yeah, hope you liked it! If you did review, favorite, follow or just continue reading please. If you didn't please tell me why. And if you have time please answer the question I asked at the beginning of the chapter about my Oc and Karya…**

**See you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody, hope you enjoy reading this new chapter! If you liked it tell me please. If you didn't tell me why please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor other's Ocs; **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_« It isn't looking good for Raimon. With a score of 0-1! Teikoku in the lead! What are they going to do? Will they be able to catch up all their failed attacks?"_

"He's really starting to annoy me." Said a tired and annoyed of Kirino to his best friend Shindo Takuto. The latter chuckling at his team mate's grumpy comment. "Can't admit defeat?" said a third voice joining in their conversation. The owner of the voice was the one and only Teikoku's captain. She rose an eyebrow when she didn't get any reply. The pink haired boy knew better than to start a fight. Disappointed she uttered a "Pathetic" before regaining her position on the field. Both boys glared in her direction. "You know what, she's even more annoying." Commented an even more pissed off Kirino. His friend nodded, and they too took their right places for the rest of the match.

The whistle was blown and the game restarted. Honoka dribbled the ball avoiding most of the Teikoku's players. But out of nowhere a tall dark red headed player pushes her, brutally jabbing an elbow in her stomach. Making her fall down on the ground, arms grasping desperetaly where it hurts. "Honoka!" cried out a worried Tenma running quickly to her side. "Are you okay?" She was only able to mumble "...really...hurts...". Adults came to carry her out of the field.

All the team was now with Tenma looking at their team mate leaving. Shindo, Kirino and Tenma all turned towards the player who caused all this. "Why did you hurt Honoka?" asked an angry Tenma. They all looked at him waiting for his answer but were surprised to see his captain joining them. But instead of defending her team mate. She came standing next to the Raimon players. Crossing her arms, she said a cold expression on "I would also like to know."

He looked at all of them smugly and replied. "You and Coach Kido do not boss me around. I only listen to the fifth sector's orders." And with that said he left. The young girl sighed exasperated. "Those Seeds, all the same, idiots..." that suprised them all. "So you're not one of them?" Kirino inquired. She didn't even bother answering his question and went back to her team. "Man, she's really getting on my nerves!" Shindo placed a hand on his shoulder and suggested him to just ignore her.

"Penalty for Teikoku! Leaving Raimon only ten player! And there goes the whistle" The players all headed back to their right full bench to drink and talk about their tactics. But for Raimon's side it wasn't in a good mood they passed their pause. Everybody had completely lost hope in winning the match. They couldn't keep defending the goals with only 10 players and with five of them focused on doing the Thunder Storm. Yep this was lost in advance.

"Who will finish kicking it this time?" Asked Kurama to no one in particular. "I'll do it!" Said a familiar voice from behind him. The whole team was stunned to see Tsurugi running towards them followed closely by their fourth manager. They stopped to regain their breath. "Um, guys..." said an akward Hamano to the two teens making them finally notice that their were still holding hands. They both look like tomatoes by the time they let go. Making the managers and two or three boys smirk.

"Ah, Tsurugi, Eva, you arrived just in time. Eva I'm happy you were able to find him and convince him in coming." Said happily the Coach. "Let's just say it wasn't all just me." No one asked her to explain. Because the boys were already debating on whether they could trust the ex-Seed or not. Furthermore Kurama wasn't helping. But fortunately Tenma was able to convince everybody. Wow, that boy could be sometimes useful thought Tsurugi and Eva.

"Raimon is now back to eleven player with the recent arrival of the ace forward Tsurugi Kyousuke. The whistle is blown, the second half can finally start!". Unfortunately for Raimon the ball is quickly stolen and passed to Teikoku's captain. "You won't pass me again!" Shouted Kirino. Suddenly the girl was surrounded by mist. She couldn't see anything. She was lost, trapped. She was only able to hear the pigtailed boy's words and see his smirk.

"Don't call me pathetic"

It took her a few seconds to finally notice that the mist wasn't there anymore and Raimon was in possession of the ball.

In the background they could here the commentator shouting "Raimon is now back to eleven player with the recent arrival of the ace forward Tsurugi Kyousuke. The whistle is blown, the second half can finally start! Which team will win this match and continue in playing in the tournament?"

* * *

**I think you already know… anyway thanks for reading this. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again to everyone! It's been such a long time. Sorry for the wait. So here's my new chapter hope you'll all like it. Oh and please review, it's always nice to read and know your opinion. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Tsurugi's POV

We won, I can't believe we won against one of the fifth sector's strongest teams. I just had time to see the defeated look on their captain's face before being assaulted a small feminine form of pure happiness. Eva was beaming and hugging me with all her might. And weirdly, I let her, putting my arms around her small waist smiling slightly back.

My teammates were cheering and jumping everywhere, singing, laughing, and celebrating our victory. Don't get me wrong, in my eyes they are still naïve immature kids. But I have to admit, I don't mind playing the game and fighting this war by their side.

I was looking on my right when my eyes caught the funny looks that Shindo and Kirino were sending. That's how I finally noticed that Eva and I were still holding each other. Making me let go of her and walking away quickly, hoping that none of the other boys had seen it.

Luna's POV

We lost, I can't believe we lost to those…those KIDS! I'm probably going to get fired and then quickly replaced by one of those brainless SEEDS. Or just send me on the reserved team under the direction of another brainless SEED. My life couldn't get any worse.

A few minutes later, our coach called us and we slowly exited the stadium. But before leaving I was able to get a glimpse of that blue eyed boy. The one that had stopped me from marking the winning goal. He was smiling and laughing with his friends. And I hated him for that. I despised him because without knowing he had crushed my only chance to play soccer, the game I loved the most.

**I know I know it's really short but hey I'm back. So there's more where that came from.**

**Thanks for reading. If you liked it please review/ favorite/follow if you have time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, here's** **another chapter, hope you like it. I noticed not a long time ago that my chapters **

**Chapter 10**

Tsurugi's POV

"I saw you. Your team won the match!" said Yuichi to me. I was looking down trying not to meet his eyes but I was failing miserably.

"Yeah we did." I said barely over a whisper. Yuichi smiled at me and continued. "It was a really nice shot, but the next are the finals. I hope you win." I quickly looked back down.

"Don't expect too much." My brother frowned jokingly while saying

"If I hear from that Eva girl that you're not doing your absolute best I will rolled down there and start yelling at you to move your butt faster myself." I smiled at his comment honestly answered:

"To tell you the truth the time you roll down there, Eva will already be making me run laps." It was followed by the laugh of my brother something I hadn't heard for a while.

The next day I was heading to training when I noticed that everybody was climbing on the bus. I hadn't been informed that we were going somewhere today. Probably an idea of that weird coach.

Honoka's POV

Teikoku headquarters was huge! And what's with the moving carpets. I thought it was a soccer facility, aren't the players meant to run a lot? Anyway the whole team and the managers and the coach were now waiting for these damn slow things to get us to our destination. Can't they go any faster? And Hayami sprouting nonsense about them hurting us was really not helping. Coach didn't seem worried that was good enough for me.

I turned around to see Tenma standing next to me. He seemed confused and nervous so to reassure him I put my hand on his shoulders and smiled at him. He smile back at me. Thanking me for the silent comfort.

Minutes later we arrived in front of an enormous metallic door. That opened to reveal Sakuma the coach's assistant, and the Teikoku's Captain, who was wearing her school's uniform.

The blond girl looked briefly at each before stopping and letting her stare which had weirdly turned into a glare, fix itself near Kirino and Shindo-sempai's direction. Interesting. She was pissed at one of the two. Which one and why?

**Thanks for reading.**

**In one of my other stories I have an OC named Professor Darkell. He's a young magic teacher…**

**But I can't seem to find a good first name for him if you could give me suggestion. Or tell me the one you like better in the ones already written below. Please and thanks. **

**Some readers already proposed:**

**James Darkell**

**Austin Darkell **

**Dimitri Darkell**


End file.
